warzone2100fandomcom-20200223-history
A-1 Mission Objective Brief
A-1 Mission Detailed Overview: * Alpha 1: SCAVENGER RAIDERS * BUILD A FORWARD BASE: * You begin the mission with four MG Vipers and three trucks. Assemble the MG Vipers into Group 1 and send them to the narrow gap east of the Landing Zone (LZ). * It's time to build a base. While one of the trucks builds an Oil Derrick on the Power Source to the east, the other two can begin building a Command Center and Power Generator. Your base will also need a Research Facility. * During the construction of the base, small groups of Scavengers try to attack it. Your MG Vipers will have no trouble defeating them. As soon as the Factory is completed, begin manufacturing some additional MG Vipers. * SEARCH FOR SCAVENGER OUTPOSTS * During the mission, you'll receive new orders to locate and destroy Scavenger outposts in the area. * There are four outposts altogether (numbered 1 through 4 on the mission map), located north of your base. As your Factory is producing more MG Vipers, send Group 1 along the road to the east, and then north. * The first outpost is just west of the road. Group 1 should stay back from the base and eliminate as many Scavengers as possible. When no more come out to attack, begin assaulting the outpost. Target the MG Towers first, then demolish the rest of the base. * There is a Power Source here, so bring a truck up to build another Oil Derrick. You also find an Artifact. Once your units have recovered it, go to the Research menu and begin researching Hardened MG Bullets. * By now, you should have produced some more MG Vipers. Assign them to Group 2 and send both groups north up the road to the next outpost. It is also guarded by a couple MG Towers, so target them first. There are more Scavengers in this area, so clear them out before bringing a truck up to build a third Oil Derrick. You also find another Artifact. All attacks will come from the west, so position your MG Vipers in this area. * Continue producing MG Vipers. Bring up the new units to add to the two groups. When you have six in each group, send them west to the third outpost. While one group attacks from the northeast, use the other to attack from the southeast. Once the outpost is destroyed, gather any Artifacts you discover. * The fourth and final outpost is located south of the third. It's heavily defended by both MG Towers, and Flame Towers. There are also a lot of Scavengers around. Bring up some reinforcements and let the Scavengers come out to you first. Also, use this time to complete all the research and produce more units. * During this mission, you'll find Flamer Technology. Go to the Design menu and create a Flamer on a Viper chassis. Build some of these and send them to the front. Once this is completed, begin your assault. Take out all the Towers before eliminating the base. Recover the Artifact and any barrels you see lying around. These barrels add to your power supply. Mission Objective / Brief Text Rationale: * Verbatim text for scrolling &/or Voice-Over * This is built outta of the Detailed Mission Overview above such that it conveys enough information to the player so as not to become a frustrating experience over what to do....while at the same time not giving away so much as to become a "Strategy Guide".. or, heaven forbid, a "Walk-Thru".. * Like most core game design it comes down to finding that golden mean or apt balance of what to give & what to earn. The A1 Mission Brief Text itself: "Commander.... intel has revealed four scavenger raider outposts & pre-collapse technology in this region of the Western Sector. Your orders are to establish a foward base, secure resources, build an engagement force, collect then research artifacts & be sure to eradicate the scavenger outposts. In all this you must be decisive. Time is not on your side. The fate of the Western Campaign is in your command. Good luck Commander.... HQ out." Victory Conditions: * What player must do to advance to next mission Mission Failed Conditions: * Anything that will cause gamer to have to replay mission. Artifact Collection: * New Tech Artifacts that are available for harvesting. Mission Timer: * The time constraints on the player achieving Mission Objectives. Mission Brief Map: * Map of Mission Sector - a topographic. * File download or view links (can upload to this server.) Package Brief Running Time: * How many seconds does the Mission Brief take-up. Package File Formats: Text, GFX & SFX. * Cross-platform file formats that should be used in creating these elements. Screen Stills: * Static Screen Modus with Mission Brief text overlay. * File download or view links (can upload to this server.) Machinma: * Custom In-game movie to be used with Voice-over (mixed). * File download links. Original Music: * Music played during mission. * File download links. Original SFX: * Any SFX to be Mixed with Voice-over. * File download links. Voice Acting: * Mission Objectives TEXT Voice acted. * File download links. Pkg. Component Editing & Integration: * Status of combining all elements of a Mission Brief. * File download links. General Comments: Related Links: * Back To Alpha Campaign Project Table of Contents